


Just another GamTav

by CrosshairsCurved



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gamzee is really high, Humanstuck, Just another short writing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7103746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrosshairsCurved/pseuds/CrosshairsCurved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You two were supposed to have your first date together, and he had the nerve to go off an get blazed right before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just another GamTav

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction/drabble ever, so any feedback is welcomed.

There he was, standing hunched over in the corner, staring at nothing at all. You were sure he was high right now, you usually could tell by the way his eyes looked glazed over and blood shot. Plus the fact that you were standing right in front of him, but he was looking right through you. You two were supposed to have your first date together, and he had the nerve to go off an get blazed right before. 

“Gamzee!”

His eyes finally focus on you when you call his name, there was no way the two of you were going for a date right now. Of course it was possible but you wanted him to be at least a foot near the ground. You knew he was way off in space somewhere, probably seeing those Messiahs he believed in. 

You give him a smile, and in return he gives you his own goofy one; the one that showed all of his teeth and made him look like a little kid saying cheese for the camera.

“What’s up my little motherfucker, when did you all up and get here?" 

You roll your light brown eyes and sigh, 

"For a uh, while Gamzee. We were supposed to um, you know, go on our date today. It’s okay if we go tomorrow, though.”

You look at his shirt instead of his face and pulled at the bottom of it, Gamzee on the other hand looked as if he just discovered a well kept secret.

“Oh shit, I’m sorry bro. I up an got motherfuckin nervous an shit about fuckin’ up tonight an I thought it was a good idea to get my wicked blaze on with the miraculous grass. Fuck, I guess I went motherfuckin over board with the shit. Sorry.”

You watched the pitiful expression on his face, you knew he meant no harm and couldn’t stay mad at him. You smirk and brush your lips against him, just grazing and not really kissing him liked you wanted. After a few seconds you take a step back and take a hold of his hand, pulling him away from the wall and in the direction of your dorm room.

“It’s alright Gamzee, let just uh, go to my dorm an watch a movie?”

You look over your shoulder at him to make sure he was okay with it, you already knew he was but it was a habit of yours to always make sure.

Gamzee perked up and nearly knocked you over with a hug, but you managed to keep your balance while you laugh.

“Careful, my face an the floor were about to get to know each other in an intimate way.”

“Sorry bro, an yeah we can watch some motherfuckin movies.”

It was a bit difficult to walk with him clinging to you like that, but you managed; slowly, you made your way down the hall.

Gamzee buried his face in your hair, taking in a deep breath before apologizing again.

“I am sorry about today, Tav. I promise not to fuck it up tomorrow.”

“It’s okay, really.”


End file.
